1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless networks and specifically, in one or more exemplary embodiments, to methods and apparatus for dynamically controlling and optimizing connections to coexisting radio access networks (“RANs”), such as those providing connectivity via Wi-Fi, LTE-U (Long Term Evolution in unlicensed spectrum) and/or LTE-LAA (Long Term Evolution, Licensed Assisted Access) technologies.
2. Description of Related Technology
A multitude of wireless networking technologies, also known as Radio Access Technologies (“RATs”), provide the underlying means of connection for radio-based communication networks to user devices. User client devices currently in use (e.g., smartphone, tablet, phablet, laptop, smartwatch, or other wireless-enabled devices, mobile or otherwise) generally support one or more RATs that enable the devices to connect to one another, or to networks (e.g., the Internet, intranets, or extranets). In particular, wireless access to other networks by client devices is made possible by wireless technologies that utilize networked hardware, such as a wireless access point (“WAP” or “AP”), small cells, femtocells, or cellular towers, serviced by a backend or backhaul portion of service provider network (e.g., a cable network). A user may generally access the network at a “hotspot,” a physical location at which the user may obtain access by connecting to modems, routers, APs, etc. that are within wireless range.
One such technology that enables a user to engage in wireless communication (e.g., via services provided through the cable network operator) is Wi-Fi® (IEEE Std. 802.11), which has become a ubiquitously accepted standard for wireless networking in consumer electronics. Wi-Fi allows client devices to gain convenient high-speed access to networks (e.g., wireless local area networks (WLANs)) via one or more access points.
Commercially, Wi-Fi is able to provide services to a group of users within a venue or premises such as within a trusted home or business environment, or outside, e.g., cafes, hotels, business centers, restaurants, and other public areas. A typical Wi-Fi network setup may include the user's client device in wireless communication with an AP (and/or a modem connected to the AP) that are in communication with the backend, where the client device must be within a certain range that allows the client device to detect the signal from the AP and conduct communication with the AP.
Another wireless technology in widespread use is Long-Term Evolution standard (also colloquially referred to as “LTE,” “4G,” “LTE Advanced,” among others). An LTE network is powered by an Evolved Packet Core (“EPC”), an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network architecture and eNodeB—Evolved NodeB or E-UTRAN node which part of the Radio Access Network (RAN), capable of providing high-speed wireless data communication services to many wireless-enabled devices of users with a wide coverage area.
Currently, most consumer devices include multi-RAT capability; e.g.; the capability to access multiple different RATs, whether simultaneously, or in a “fail over” manner (such as via a wireless connection manager process running on the device). For example, a smartphone may be enabled for LTE data access, but when unavailable, utilize one or more Wi-Fi technologies (e.g., 802.11g/n/ac) for data communications.
The capabilities of different RATs (such as LTE and Wi-Fi) can be very different, including regarding establishment of wireless service to a given client device. For example, there is a disparity between the signal strength threshold for initializing a connection via Wi-Fi vs. LTE (including LTE-U and LTE-LAA). As a brief aside, LTE-U enables data communication via LTE in an unlicensed spectrum (e.g., 5 GHz) to provide additional radio spectrum for data transmission (e.g., to compensate for overflow traffic). LTE-LAA uses carrier aggregation to combine LTE in unlicensed spectrum (e.g., 5 GHz) with the licensed band.
Typical levels of signal strength required for LTE-U or LTE-LAA service are approximately −80 to −84 dBm. In comparison, Wi-Fi can be detected by a client device based on a signal strength of approximately −72 to −80 dBm, i.e., a higher (i.e., less sensitive) detection threshold. Moreover, the mechanisms for connecting to various types of RATs may vary in their protocol, including what is colloquially referred to as “politeness.” For instance, a Wi-Fi connection protocol may be structured to be unobtrusive when in the presence of other RATs such that the other RATs will preferentially connect before Wi-Fi. This is particularly true where the RF signal strength levels for the various RATs are generally of similar magnitude (i.e., such that no particular RAT “stands out”).
When a client device is in an environment where coexisting LTE and Wi-Fi services are available for connection to a network (e.g., public venues), the client device may automatically and/or persistently prioritize a connection to LTE providers despite the presence of nearby existing Wi-Fi equipment (e.g., an AP providing network connectivity via Wi-Fi). Specifically, if LTE and Wi-Fi services are available on the same operating frequency band (e.g., 5 GHz), the client device may connect via LTE by virtue of its relatively aggressive connection mechanism, even when it is not the intention of the user. For instance, the user may be under a service contract with one or more LTE carriers that may charge access fees or count LTE “data” consumption against a limited quota, and hence desire to use Wi-Fi (and its corresponding unlimited data) when at all possible. Other instances where Wi-Fi is required or heavily preferred may include, inter alia, (i) for conservation of battery power at low reserves, (ii) when consuming data services over a comparatively long period of time (e.g., voice-over-IP (VoIP) calls, video chats, or large data transfers), and/or (iii) for access to services particular to a service provider of which the user is a subscriber (including for use of a software application specifically designed for use by the service provider). The user may also prefer a consistent connection to avoid discontinuities associated with handovers between LTE nodes (cell towers, small cells, eNBs (evolved NodeBs), base stations, etc.). Moreover, when LTE or other RAT connectivity is prioritized by the user's mobile devices, some service providers (e.g., cable network operators) cannot provide services to their existing subscribers or capture new ad hoc users as effectively within public venues as compared to use of Wi-Fi.
Therefore, solutions are needed to, inter alia, allow Wi-Fi or other WLAN RAT service providers to compete effectively against LTE or other more “aggressive” RATs in such coexistence environments. Specifically, what are needed are means for dynamically controlling access to co-existing RATs such that user and/or service provider preferences and functionality are optimized.